


Adopting a Kitten

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Someone asked for Abby to gift the Reader a kitten!
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Adopting a Kitten

_Awful! Just awful!_

_This week had been awful!_

You were glad it was over because another day of playing 'pin the tail on the noobie' and you would go insane! Why? Why had Isaac decided to get YOU to make introductions to the new recruits? How was it supposed to be a way to 'improve' your bond with them when all they did was disappear right before you gave them information? You were expected to go on missions with those guys at some point but all they cared about was sneaking around the base!

Maybe getting guys who just hit puberty as part of your class wasn't such a good idea but God forbid you told the boss you couldn't handle a couple of rowdy men or he'd just put you next to children at the kindergarden. Now THAT would drive you mad!

You sighed and packed up folders worth of data on the group. That day you refused to spend a single second looking at the low-quality photographs of the guys. No, today you had something much more fun to do. After that whole week ruining your mood, you finally had the chance to spend time with Abby.

 _Abby, your girlfriend of almost three months_.

You supposed you missed her more than you thought when you picked out your favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt of a band popular in the 90's. It wasn't anything special, she had told you that you two would just be taking a walk around the stadium before a game of soccer the soldiers had planned started. You didn't care much about sports but the chance to sit next to her for an hour or two seemed pleasant enough that you agreed to watch the game.

The familiar knocking on your door made you rush to open it, throwing your arms around the blonde in a hug. She laughed, patting at your back before giving your body a squeeze. You released her with a smile, taking her hand as you two left your apartment.

"How're you doing today?", she asked.

You moved your hand in a 'so and so' kind of way.

"Hey, here's to me hopefully changing that, uh?", a squeeze of your hand and you placed your cheek against her arm, taking a nice stroll through the stadium. It was sunny outside, the perfect weather for a lot of WLF to be spending their free time away from their apartments. Some exercised together while others simply chatted. You saw a few play with the dogs and it put a soft smile on your face. God, it would be awesome to actually have a pet but dogs required too much attention and proper training.

Abby noticed you lovingly staring at the puppies and smiled, a knowing shine on her eyes. You were oblivious to it, too enamoured with the yipping. She took you to a part the stadium you couldn't recall being in before. It looked different, with colorful banners and posters and the strange sound of…

 _"Oh my God! Abby! Look!",_ you tugged on her hand and dragged her towards a group of kids, pointing at the couple who were setting kittens down on a small table. Each meow made the children more excited, their eager hands stroking at the kittens. An older woman, who you assumed was the teacher, told them to be careful, explaining to them a few facts about cats and how they were related to lions.

Abby could barely hold you back from running over the kids and hugging all of the cats. She told you to be a bit patient, to wait until the children left. You pouted but agreed, holding her hand and bouncing on your heels. After a few minutes of listening to some interesting trivia about saber-tooth tigers, the group eventually left to return back to class.

You jumped forwards and slouched in front of the cardboard box full of kittens. Most of them were asleep but a couple of them were awake, chewing on each other's paws. So cute, you though you could keep all of them just for being so damn adorable!

 _"Oh, look at that one!",_ you pointed at a black with white patched of fur. The couple let you hold it and your heart melted at the small paws kneading into your shirt. You gave it a good scratch near the ear and raised up for Abby to take the tiny feline.

She held it with such care that you couldn't help but chuckle. Such a big woman so afraid of hurting the small creature. You put your hand over her arm and smiled. She relaxed a bit, holding the cat in one hand and scratching at it's head and back.

 _"I didn't know WLF had cats. I thought they'd be too scared of all the dogs.",_ you turned to the old couple who explained they had been rescuing strays for a while. Since there were no more infected or Scars close to the stadium, the cats felt safer sneaking in to try and get something to eat from the kitchen.

Abby laughed when the cat started to bite at her fingers. You turned around with a grin before looking back at the box. So many babies, you wondered if they were going to keep all of them to themselves.

 _"Oh, you're selling them?",_ it was odd that they were selling the cats. Money wasn't important in a world where capitalism didn't exist anymore. You looked at them, confused. They gave you a sheepish laugh and told you they would accept anything that could be useful to them, mainly bits of technology. You guessed everyone had their hobbies but only a few actually had access to stuff from behind the walls.

You took the cat from Abby, a bittersweet smile on yout face as you got ready to put it back. Her hand over your shoulder stopped you and from her pocket she took out a couple of small, metal things. You didn't know what they were but the couple seemed delighted. The older man commented on how he wanted a new motor for his grandson's toy car and the old lady happily collected the circuits and bolts.

It was strange -- to you, all of that looked like trash but to them? It mean their grandson could play with his favorite toy and they could fix the old radio.

Abby put a hand on your back, slowly leading you away. You held the cat in your arms and looked up at your girlfriend. It took you a moment to speak but when you did, you sounded strangely emotional.

 _"Abby…is this really okay?"_ , you felt a bit guilty seeing her part with stuff that must have been so hard to find. Almost every place nearby had been ransacked so…how far did she go for the pieces?

She leaned down to kiss your head, "Yes, you don't need to worry. So…what will you name uh…", the blonde crouched down to peek under the cat's tail.

 _"Abby, that's so rude",_ you both laughed.

"What's her name?", she asked with a grin.

 _"Patches!",_ you laughed, raising the cat on the air to place it on her shoulder. She took it, looking down at your faint blush and wide, adorable grin. Seeing you so happy had been worth every scavenger hunt.


End file.
